The invention relates to mounting arrangements for electrical circuit assemblies.
Electrical circuit assemblies typically include a heat sink, an electrically insulating thermally conductive substrate, such as ceramic, on the heat sink, and electrical component means on top of the substrate and generating heat in response to conduction of current. The electrical component means typically includes a plurality of lead frames electrically connected to a plurality of electric circuit elements including high power semiconductor chips. Mounting arrangements of the lead frames to the ceramic substrate, and the ceramic substrate to the heat sink, include soldering and direct eutectic bonding.
Mounting problems arise as lateral dimensions increase. For example, in a 5" by 8" array, it may be deemed more desirable to use a bolted mounting arrangement or some other arrangement rather than soldering or direct bonding.
The present invention provides a mounting arrangement having desirable application in large lateral circuit assemblies, though the invention may be used in other applications.